


Drowning In Mirrors.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Sora o Daite Oyasumi | Embrace The Sky And Sleep
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drowning, but at least they're touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Mirrors.

We’re drowning and I want to hold you.

You’re just a breath too far apart as I reach for your hand, and your fear is literally the mirror image of mine.

Well, we are twins after all.

A twin is more than a shared appearance my mother used to say. She was a twin too. She said we had a shared soul, and I could see that. We weren’t one of those sets were we were polar opposites, one ignored over the other. No, we were as closely intertwined mentally as our fates were. 

People used to wonder if we were closer than we should be. We were usually touching at all times, a hand on a wrist, a touch on the back of the neck, and when we couldn’t touch our glances were just as solid. We shared a room and though we had two, we shared a bed. I never could sleep without your slightly too-chill form pressed against my slightly too-warm one. We balanced each other out subtly.

A doctor diagnosed us with extreme co-dependence and separation anxiety, and we almost gave him a round of applause. No shit Sherlock.

We decided the only way we would date is if either the boy liked both of us, or we dated twins. We decided that when we were eight but we never did get boyfriends.

And now we’re dying together, it only really seems fitting. Water crashes over our faces and it’s hard, so hard to catch a breath, and it pins us to the rocks behind us. I wonder which of us will die first and I hope, even though it’s impossible, that we both die at the same time.

I finally take your hand and you squeeze it tight.


End file.
